


I don't Know How to Dance

by WhenSeptemberends89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSeptemberends89/pseuds/WhenSeptemberends89
Summary: They are in Camelot getting ready to the Ball offered for King Arthur for show the new Savior for the entire Kingdom.But Regina don’t want to go. How they gonna get the Former Evil Queen new Savior to attend the party.





	I don't Know How to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Guys you know the Drill - I’m not a native american so english is my second language. This ideia was on my mind for weeks now and I decide to wrote it.
> 
> I don’t own OUAT or The characters or anything. 
> 
> Please, please give me your sincere opinion, thoughts and anything really!!!

Emma was at the door already dress up for the Ball, She was holding the nob preparing to come inside the room but she stop herself when she watched her Father took Regina hands and start to pull into a dance. 

David and Mary Margaret was preparing to the ball when Regina enter the room, they were discussing who should stay with Neal while they to enjoy the party for while. Regina offer to take of the baby for them. But the offer is shot off for Mary Margaret who assures that Regina need to attend the King’s Arthur ball.

Regina: I’m not going, I need to figure out a manner to save Merlin I don’t have time to parting. Regina everyone is expecting you to show up. Mary Margaret insists. I can’t go, all right. I just can’t. 

Regina?   
What?  
Tell me the true.   
I can’t go, that is it.   
Because? 

Because I don’t know how to dance,you’re happy? How you can’t dance, I remember us going in many balls together.   
And you recon me dancing around? I don’t know Regina I was a child. Well Your Father wasn’t bother to dance with me. You were was his preference anyway. 

Regina c’mon I don;t think Robin will care if you step in his toes once or twice. David jokes.   
But it is not about Robin Hood is it Regina?

How people will believe I can free Merlin, If I can’t even make them believe that I can’t dance.

Well We can teach you.   
Absolutelly not.   
Doc, play the music David shouts. 

David turn for her offereing a hand and bowing, Your Majesty and Regina roll her eyes. 

Wait Mary Margaret interveined. First you need to dress yourself to it. You can’t dance with your paintsuit. 

Fine Regina waved her hands and when the purple smoke went off, She appears with her Evil Queen dress style.

Mary Margaret and David look to each other and back glancing to Regina .  
What?

I think it just a little bit scary, don’t you think.

Regina frown and open her mouth to complain and Mary Margaret interrupt saying, What he means is it, if you want them to see you as a Savior you should look a little less evil.   
Waving her hands one more time the former Evil Queen, appears in a delicate pink dress. Oh, perfect, now you ready.   
David take Regina hands and start to show her how to move. That’s ok, keep going, left and right, just follow me. 

Watching from the door, Emma símile to the scene and wish it was her in David’s place, she looked a Regina and the soft Pink dress and thought how even more beautifull her son other mother look out of the pantsuits she use to dress.   
Without notice she moves the door, and everyone in the room stops and look to her that shyly waves.   
Regina looking ashamed of let Emma Swan her former enimie watch her in a moment that she let all her fears and angers behind and smiling enjoying dancing lessons with Prince Charming who she vowed Destroyed the happnes if the last thing she would do. But the thought was washed off her mind when she looked to the blond woman at the door in a simple but beautiful white dress and white flowers around her hair. In middle of everything trying to save Merlin she almost how beautiful Emma Swan is, the green-blue eyes the curly and long blond hair. How she wish she could dance with her and just look into her eyes and forget about everything.   
Regina?  
She come back to the reality and heard some calling her again.   
Regina, what do you think?   
Think about what?   
I, I Emma exired a little and continue. I could trade places with David and keep teaching you, but is okay if you don’t feel comfortable, was a sily. Yes, Regina cut, YEs is okay Miss Swan maybe you a better teacher than you Father.  
David look from Regina to Emma and give a step back.  
Emma walk in Regina direction and took a deep breath, It is better you know what you doing Swan, she says to herself.   
Well we going move with it or wha ? - we don’t have the whole night Miss Swan, Regina scowls. All right, all right Emma took her hand and gave another step closing the gap of distance that had between her and the gorgeous brunette whose the brown eyes were both soft and with shades of worry. Feeling the blonde breath kissing her lips Regina felt her heart jump on her chest and without even notice she put her head in Emma shoulders who smilled and start swing them on the room forgeting about the people that were at the same room with them.

Watching the scene in silence Mary Margeret grab her husband arms when he gave her a look and she made a sign for them to leave the two women alone. Because after so many fights and both of them put in the line to save one another this moment should be for them and them alone without any judgment or witnesses. 

when they listened to the door closing Emma turn to Regina and with her hand on each cheek of the Brunette pulled her closer rested her forehad on the other woman, Regina, her friend, her former enemie, her son’s other mother and her… She doens’t know for sure yet what else but she know that Regina is more for her and her to Regina than both care to adimit but she won’t think about that yet she gonna to enjoy this moment like is the last of her life.


End file.
